


Homecoming

by Bearslayer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Fainting, Gemillaneve, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, Strap-Ons, This is straight up unmitigated filth, Vaginal Fingering, strap-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: Eve and VIllanelle return home to Gemma after an agonizing week away.
Relationships: Gemma/Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 33
Kudos: 139





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, please don't @ me about canon, this is not canon compliant in any way aside from Eve and V having a Very Secretive Profession that They Can't Talk About.
> 
> They're girlfriends, don't overthink it. :D
> 
> Happy Gemillaneve day <3

> _‘Did you make your flight?’_

‘ _Yessss she’s all tuckered out :( poor bby’_

The next message in the group chat was a picture that made Gemma smile fondly. It was of Eve, asleep with her head against Villanelle’s chest and her body all crammed up onto the uncomfortable looking airport terminal bench. Villanelle’s face wasn’t visible, but Gemma could envision the affectionate pout on her lips as she took the shot. Her heart fluttered in a wonderfully familiar way as she replied.

> _‘She’s so cute when she sleeps. She looks so innocent. I hope everything went well. Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up from the airport? I know your car is there but we can just get it later if you’re too tired to drive.’_

‘ _Lol’_

‘ _She only ever looks innocent but she’s a 😈 n u know it’_

‘ _It went well on my end idk about hers :(’_

‘ _she didnt talk when I found her just made me sit down so she could nap on me’_

‘ _Im fine to drive I would rather come home 2 u waiting in bed ;P’_

Gemma waited for the rapid chiming of her phone to come to an end before even looking. They all had different text styles; Gemma wrote paragraphs, Villanelle sent hers in scattershot, and Eve tended to reply late with a few words or not at all (or, on occasion, in voice note). She grinned, biting her lip when she saw the last message. The pair had been gone for over a week, and she missed them terribly in just about every way you could miss a person. Their work often took them away for days at a time, and it wasn’t unusual to not hear from them at all during those times.

Gemma didn’t know what they actually did. Villanelle had told her one time they do “contract work” for the government. Eve always either avoided the subject or found a way to redirect. She was never given any clarification for what sort of contract work it was, why now and then Villanelle came back with some injury, or even when they would be gone next. She had tried to tease it out of them to no avail, because they were _extremely_ adept at making her forget what she asked in the first place. Though part of her would remain curious, she had reached the conclusion that whatever they did was dangerous and that withholding that knowledge was their way of protecting her.

She got a little jealous at the idea that they spent more time together than with her, but Eve had reassured her that the two often just coordinated flights home and didn’t actually get to see each other much during their times away. This time had been especially painful, though; school was on Easter break and she had been home for much of it with no company other than her beloved cat Pomegranate (PomPom, for short). Her sweet boy must have sensed her loneliness and had spent the nights cuddled up in bed with her, where he normally wasn’t allowed. During the days he trailed after her, slinking between her legs and demanding her attention in a way that wasn’t entirely dissimilar to the way Villanelle often did.

> ‘ _That could be arranged… I have been awfully lonely without you two here to keep me company. Are you sure you won’t both be too tired? I can just make dinner and we can cuddle up on the couch, maybe watch some movies?’_

‘ _R u serious’_

‘ _2 tired??’_

‘ _When have we ever been 2 tired’_

‘ _K flight boarding now gotta wake her up’_

‘ _U have 4 hours, better be ready <3’_

> _‘Can’t wait! Xoxo’_

——

Through the course of their unconventional relationship, Gemma never had a problem getting _ready_ for them. She liked to consider her sex drive to have been reasonably healthy before, but it was practically subdued in comparison to present day. All it took was a text, or a few words, or a touch to get her mind and heart racing. The dynamic was like nothing she had ever experienced before and had taught her more about herself than any relationship she had ever been in. Villanelle had told her to get ready, and that’s exactly what she intended to do, the anticipation of their arrival home setting her nerves alight.

So, for the four hours that followed, Gemma existed in a state of excited anxiety. She cleaned what little mess there was in the house (which she tried to keep in tip-top shape regardless), made the bed, and spent an hour in the bath to make sure she was perfectly presentable. The hour after that she spent carefully catering her appearance to suit her lovers preferences, knowing exactly what both of them liked. For Villanelle, she curled her hair. For Eve, she pinned it back to show her neck. She put on a bit of makeup, accenting her eyes with a brand she knew would smudge when she sweat because Villanelle loved when she was a disheveled mess. On her lips she applied a dark red lipstick she knew was Eve’s favorite.

She covered her body in lingerie that was equal parts cute and sexy; a sheer teddy embroidered with curling vines and flowers that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. It accented her breasts spectacularly, and the underwear she had to match clung to her ass perfectly. They both loved the way it looked on her, and loved ripping it off of her even more. The last time she wore it she’d ended up needing to sew the seam of the panties back on because Eve had gotten a bit too rough for the delicate stitching. She made the bed before she laid back against the pillows, already breathless in anticipation.

‘ _Home soon. Missed you. Xxx’_

> _‘!!!! :) :) :)’_

Eve sent the text this time, denoting their landing and imminent arrival; all there was left to do was to wait. Even in text, Gemma couldn’t manage proper words.

Eyes slipping shut, she let her mind wander. Who would crawl into bed with her first? Villanelle, probably; Eve would be more likely to spend some time in the loo first, freshening up. Villanelle didn’t care so much, always more focused on her lovers than herself. She could practically feel her creeping up behind her, pressing her tall, leanly muscled body into her, long fingers trailing from thigh to belly. She would be all teasing touches meant to excite, languid but appreciative of the effort she had gone to to please them. A kiss to the ear would follow, to get her attention; and then she would say something filthy that would at once embarrass and arouse her. Gemma slid her hand across her thigh, trying to mimic the sensation.

When Eve finally joined them, she would do so wordlessly, sliding up in front of her. She would press into her from the front, pushing her back against Villanelle. She would thread fingers into Gemma’s hair and kiss her hard, pressing a thigh between her legs. She parted her legs as she drew her hand up, finger sliding over the fabric between them. Gemma loved being sandwiched between them, to be surrounded and overwhelmed by their hands and mouths. There was something freeing in her submission to them, in surrendering to their every whim. She felt so greedy, and Villanelle would whisper as much into her ear as she caressed her, fingers slipping into her panties.

She gave a soft sigh, biting her lip and opening her eyes when she heard the door open. Her response was practically Pavlovian, a jolt of new arousal slithering down her spine and making her throb. God, how pitiful - could she no longer go a week without being fucked? She was practically drooling in anticipation! Fidgeting, she sat up. Then laid back down, but in a slightly different position. Should she lay out or sit up? Which was sexier? Her heart was pounding, her mind too frazzled to make a decision. By the time Villanelle walked into the room she was on her side, propped up on an elbow with a hand on her hip. Terribly awkward.

“Honey we’re hooome!” Villanelle exclaimed, grinning at the sight of her. “Oh, baby, look at you… for me?”

Gemma bit her lip, giving a wordless, excited nod. Villanelle’s demeanor shifted almost instantly, dropping the bags she had carried in (both hers and Eve’s) before moving towards the bed. As she did so, she stripped, tossing her clothes off in a flurry, expensive articles flung to the four corners of the room without a care. Gemma’s breath hitched as she watched, fingers bunching up the midsection of her teddy. She was a force of nature. They both were. Eve, as she predicted, had gone straight to the bathroom, extending their time apart painfully. She wanted them both so badly that when Villanelle got everything off and climbed into the bed, she couldn’t help but whimper softly.

“You’re so fucking sexy. Did you spend all this time getting ready like I wanted you to?” Villanelle’s accent thickened when she was turned on, an octave deeper. She said it as she pressed Gemma back against the bed, putting her on her back. Though she didn’t need to go to any effort at all to spread Gemma’s legs, she made a point of using her hands to grip her knees and push them apart, laying on her, slotting between them perfectly.

“I did… I’ve missed you both so much, I had to distract myself somehow.” Gemma told her, arms wrapping around her shoulders.

“Mmm… did you touch yourself?” Villanelle’s mouth was at her ear, ready to whisper whatever filth came to mind. Her hips pressed into her, rubbing her bare center against Gemma’s panties slowly. It took very, very little to turn Villanelle on; she was probably keyed up just from the texts. She wondered if she had pestered Eve during their flight from it, trying to convince their sleepy girlfriend to fuck in the tiny bathroom.

“If you’d taken any longer to get here I might have had to… I tried to behave, though. I wanted to wait for you. Is Eve alright?” She asked, bringing her legs up to hook around Villanelle’s waist, eyes slipping shut at the feel of her body pressing into hers.

“She’s a little cranky, but she was just as excited as I was to get home to you.” Villanelle promised, rocking into her in a way that was positively agonizing with her panties still on. She squeezed her with her legs, trying in vain to pull her closer, somehow, as if willpower alone could make the barrier disappear.

“She’s cranky? Poor dear… I’ll have to give her special attention.” Gemma mumbled, bringing her hands up, running them along Villanelle’s shoulders and then down to stroke ever bit of skin she could reach. She cursed her short arms, knowing that unless Villanelle had her bent in a certain way she would never be able to reach that beautiful bottom. Villanelle’s body was a masterpiece, all lean muscle and perfect proportions. If she had only taken up art rather than reading, she would make sculptures of her. Instead, she settled for writing poetry about her hands in her head.

“You like it when she’s mad. You want her to be rough with you, don’t you? You want her to pin you down and fuck you so hard you can barely catch your breath.” Villanelle teased, slipping a hand between their bodies with the sole purpose of yanking one of her breasts free. Long fingers engulfed it, and her nipples stiffened instantly.

“I -” Gemma began, but couldn’t finish her sentence, flustered at the feeling.

“Too bad, ‘cause I already told her I’m wearing it tonight. I’ve been dreaming about it for this whole week… I want her on top of you and I want you both begging for my cock.” Villanelle accented her words by biting down lightly on the spot below her ear. Gemma could no longer speak, instantly preoccupied by the mental image, eager for Eve to join them. When she looked towards the door to see if she was coming, her brows raised in surprise and - well, concern.

It was bound to start an argument when Eve walked into the bedroom clad in little more than a deep blue tank top and a leather harness, silicone cock bouncing with each step she took. Gemma bit her lip. They kept their exceptionally impressive toy collection in the bathroom for ease of cleaning (sex toy hygiene was important to Gemma, who had read a number of articles about the importance of maintaining the vagina’s natural pH to avoid infection). Villanelle noticed her distraction and looked over. Instantly, her brows furrowed, sitting up a little more.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing? I told you how this was going to go, didn’t I?” Villanelle pulled away from Gemma entirely, sitting on her knees to glare at their lover. Eve stuck a hand on her hip and shrugged.

“You didn’t even _ask_ if that’s what I wanted to do, so get over it.” Eve snapped in return, unintimidated by the reasonably threatening Russian.

“Oh, I don’t think so Eve. I’m better at topping anyways, and you got to wear it last time.” Villanelle swung her legs off the bed and stood, moving towards Eve, who didn’t buckle under the pressure. Gemma didn’t know how she didn’t - if Villanelle had approached _her_ like that she would crumple within a second. Or just spread her legs. She wasn’t sure because she never did anything to raise her ire.

“Feel free to leave if you don’t like it.” Eve told her, eyes lifting as Villanelle bridged the gap between them, staring her down. Eve’s eyes were dark and deliciously intense. She was so little but so, so strong, making up for her lack of physical strength with unabashed passion. Gemma could write sonnets about her eyes. She settled, at that moment, for watching the two clash, biting her lip.

“I’m not going anywhere, Eve. C’mon. Be good for me.” Villanelle tried to appeal the the part of Eve that Gemma could relate to - the part that wanted Villanelle’s praise and attention - but it was useless. Eve was in a _mood_. When Villanelle brought her hands to the straps securing the harness, Eve grabbed them, using her small body to press against Villanelle’s, pushing her with her shoulders. Gemma’s hand went to her chest as she watched. She always worried when the two bickered that someday it would end up with blows being exchanged; it never happened, but she always worried. She knew that they loved each other deeply, sharing a bond so bright that Gemma felt lucky just to bask in its glow.

“Be good for you? How about you be good for _me_ , Villanelle? Go get on the bed. Be a good girl.” Eve’s voice had taken on a tone that Gemma rarely heard. It even made Villanelle waver, just for a second. It was no secret that Villanelle thrived on praise, and the command in Eve’s voice gave her pause before her resolved hardened, grabbing Eve’s wrists.

“You’re lucky you’re so sexy.” Villanelle mumbled, shaking her head. “I’m fucking both of you, though, so you might as well —”

“You two!” Gemma squeaked from the bed. The sound of it even surprised her. When they both looked over, it was as if she had rudely interrupted, and though the looks they gave her made her want to shrink into the mattress, she steeled her resolve. She wanted them both and there had to be some compromise. She didn’t want them fighting when they could be taking out their frustrations on her instead. The idea that came to mind escaped her lips before she could stop herself, “We have two harnesses, you know.”

“… Yeah?” Eve raised a brow at the suggestion, waiting for her to clarify.

“You could both wear one… we’ve got the supplies, don’t we?” Gemma bit her lip. Her hips shifted, fidgeted at the thought, at the very _idea_ of both of them taking her at the same time. She had to fight the urge to let her eyes roll back in her head as she imagined the way they would stretch her, at the combined sensations they would both pull out of her. They were both so different in the bedroom that even thinking about it was overwhelming.

When she came by Eve’s hand it was almost always rough and pulsed through her like a bolt of lightning. Exhausting, intense, and quick. There was a sort of brutal aspect to it that appealed to a certain side of Gemma, the side that demanded a level of manhandling where sex was concerned. Eve wasn’t delicate with her even though she loved her, knowing what she wanted and giving to her by force.

When it was Villanelle making her come, it was the roll of thunder sliding through her body. Waving, comforting, slow to build. Villanelle would gladly spend hours stroking, licking, and fucking her, edging her but making it feel like a prize rather than a punishment. Villanelle was gentle with her because she loved her, knowing what she wanted and giving it to her with playful glee.

With Eve, an orgasm was being taken; with Villanelle, it was being given.

“You… want us both to fuck you?” Villanelle said, breaking her out of her daydream. “Taking turns or —”

“At the same time.” Gemma cut her off so quickly that it was impossible to play coy, her eagerness pouring out of her even as her fingers fiddled nervously together.

“Ohh…” Villanelle nodded slowly, lips forming an O as she considered it.

“God, you’re a slut.” Eve was smirking despite her words, said with affection.

“I can’t help myself around you two. And it’s been a week… I’ve been all alone and I _need_ it.” Gemma sat on her knees, keeping them spread. She wasn’t too proud to beg. She actually quite liked it, truth be told. The two had done a number on her, igniting desires she had never fully acknowledged before. The urge to serve them, the want to have them both pressed into her so hard that she could barely breath, the desire to be so debased and well-fucked by the end of the night that Villanelle would have to carry her to the bathroom to clean her up. It was all so pressing that she couldn’t keep her mouth shut regardless.

“Have you ever been fucked in the ass before, Gemma?” Villanelle dropped Eve’s wrists, turning away from her, the argument forgotten.

“A - a few times…” Gemma admitted, feeling her cheeks burn pink at the lewdness of the question. Eve watched her with the sort of vague amusement that meant she was plotting something, and Gemma was so excited that she could practically feel her heart beating between her legs. Eve approached before Villanelle could, leaning in to kiss her, holding her chin between her thumb and index. Gemma melted at the touch of her plush lips, the attention making her quiver.

“And you liked it?” Eve asked, her other hand dipping down between her legs, finding a home in her panties. Her fingertips grazed over her clit. Gemma had never been shy about her noises, and knew that the pair liked it when she moaned, so moan she did, pitifully aroused at the most gentle touch. She was already so close to coming and they had barely touched her.

“Yeah…” Gemma whispered. If she were able to spread her legs further, she would have.

Eve withdrew her hand and climbed on to the bed, moving towards her in a way similar to the way Villanelle had done moments before. Gemma complied, dropping back on to the bed and giving a gentle moan at Eve’s approach. She didn’t climb on top of her, though - instead, she opted to sit between her legs, devouring Gemma with her eyes. She could feel the path they took as if they were fingers trailing her skin, from her face to her shoulders, down to her exposed breast, over her belly, and coming to rest between her legs. Eve’s eyes lingered there, and she smiled as she reached out to pull her panties to the side, exposing her at last.

“Did you get this wet just thinking about it? God, I don’t know if we’re even gonna _need_ extra lube.” Eve teased, looking over her shoulder at Villanelle, who got back on to the bed with her. She sat behind Eve and placed her chin on her shoulder to take a look, smirking in delight.

“I think between the two of you we wouldn’t, yeah.” Villanelle said - and Eve gasped. Gemma couldn’t quite see what she was doing at first, but could tell that Villanelle had pushed a finger (or two?) into her. The harness she wore left her pussy exposed, and Eve let her head drop back at the feeling. But Villanelle, ever the tease, did not linger, withdrawing her hand and lifting it to show them. “See?”

Villanelle twisted her fingers in the air so that the slickness they were coated in could catch the light. Gemma licked her lips at the sight, bending her knees and placing her feet on the bed to expose more of herself. She toyed with the idea of taking off her panties altogether, but that would deprive her of being stripped by them, and she couldn’t do it to herself. At that point, she was more focused on Villanelle’s hands, and of the deep need she had to lick her fingers clean. She tried to figure out a way to get that without outright asking, chewing her lip for a moment before speaking.

“I - I would appreciate actual lube though… We have a bottle in the box in the bathroom, if you want to get it…” Gemma suggested softly, looking to Eve.

“Go get it, V - you have to put your dick on anyways.” Eve suggested instead, smirking.

“You’re absolutely right.” Villanelle grinned, kissing her cheek before withdrawing from the bed entirely, out of the bedroom before Gemma could do a thing about it.

And before Gemma could do a thing about it, Eve had shifted positions, head dropping down between her legs to dip her tongue between her folds. She gasped, head falling back, hands resting on her shoulders; she hadn’t expected it but god did she ever appreciate it. Eve’s tongue dragged up the underside of her clit, hard enough that it made her shiver with pleasure. Eve never held back and Gemma never wanted her to, moaning loud as Eve brought her hand up to accompany the effort. With no preamble or teasing, two were pushed inside, curling, pressing, stretching, and Gemma came undone for the first of many times that night.

“Eve!” She whimpered, eyes slipping shut as a new flood spread over Eve’s fingers, coating her chin and mouth.

Eve smiled against her, lapping deeply, the attention she lavished only increasing in intensity, starting a rhythm that was sure to push her into another orgasm just as quick as the first one. The rhythm broke suddenly, though - Gemma gasped out as she felt Eve moan into her clit, fingers curling hard against her walls. When her eyes opened, she was almost undone by the sight before her. Villanelle had come back, fully strapped, and had evidently seen Eve’s position as an opportunity. She had gotten behind her and with about as much warning as Eve had given Gemma, began to fuck her.

“Told you I would fuck you both tonight.” Villanelle’s voice was a throaty growl. She gripped the hip strap of Eve’s harness with one hand and leaned forward, pressing the back of Eve’s head down, forcing her face harder into Gemma’s pussy. Gemma was of two minds; one believing it was an unbearably erotic sight, the other being entirely jealous that Eve was the one being fucked so ruthlessly. It must have shown on her face, because Villanelle grinned lecherously at her. “You’ll have your turn too, baby. I would never forget about you.”

Gemma could only give a teeny tiny nod, eyes focused on Villanelle’s hips as they slapped against Eve’s ass. The sound was lewd, wet, absolutely filthy, and Gemma’s heart pounded with lust. Her eyes widened when Eve’s fingers withdrew but did not pull away. Instead, they traveled to her other hole, which was already slick with her own juices. She bit her lip as Eve’s fingertips stroked with considerably more of a gentle touch than she treated her pussy, which she was thankful for. She was flooded with wild desire, the anticipation of what was to come setting her to tremble once again. Eve’s lips locked around her clit, trapping the sensitive nub and sucking as well as she could while her face was pressed so hard against her.

The rubbing and stroking gave way to careful, slow penetration, a finger breaching her ass. The care that Eve took was a stark contrast to the brutality of her tongue, almost as if she sought to distract her from any possible discomfort by punishing her clit. It was working far better than Gemma might have expected, moaning out hard as she pushed it in further, further, further, until she could feel the rest of Eve’s hand against her cheeks. It had been a long time since her ass had gotten that sort of attention, and it felt foreign - but good. _Exceptionally_ good. So good, in fact, that the next time she felt Villanelle’s thrusts push Eve against her clit, she came again, almost sobbing at the rush.

“There you go…” Villanelle purred - it was as if she could sense that her efforts had paid off, giving Eve’s ass a sharp slap as her hips stilled. Eve’s orgasm pulled her away from Gemma’s clit, head coming to rest against her belly instead. Gemma wrapped her arms around her as best she could, stroking that absolutely stunning hair to soothe her and bring her through it. Eve’s orgasms were always long lasting, regardless of how they came about, and left her incapable of doing very much while she recovered.

“Fuck.” Eve mumbled into Gemma’s belly, letting her hips drop to the bed as Villanelle withdrew triumphantly.

“Now… how do you want this, Gemma?” Villanelle had a familiar look on her face, cocky and confident as she got off of the bed, but not before leaning down to kiss the small of Eve’s back. “And you’re sure you want it, right? ‘Cause I can’t stop thinking about it now, but…”

“Yes! God, yes, I want it, please. Did you bring the - you did, good.” Gemma caught sight of the little bottle, wondering when Villanelle had placed it on the bed. She went to reach for it, but was not quick enough - Eve grabbed it, shifting to sit back up. Her eyes were heavy-lidded and a finger was still inside of Gemma, who gave an involuntary moan at the pop of the lube bottle being opened. She bit her lip, embarrassed by the noise - she really _was_ a slut, wasn’t she? The sound wasn’t lost on either of them.

“Jesus christ, Gemma. If you like this so much why didn’t you bring it up before?” Eve chuckled, squirting lubricant on to her other fingers.

“I just… I don’t know, I didn’t want you to think…” Gemma stuttered, unable to vocalize an actual reason other than the absolute scandal of it.

“Eve! She doesn’t have to explain. She’s not going to be able to anyways, she’s busy.” Villanelle exclaimed helpfully. She had moved further up the bed and climbed back on, now kneeling next to Gemma’s head. Gemma closed her eyes at the touch of her hand, stroking her cheek and then her hair. “Aren’t you, baby? You want to clean my cock off? I saw the way you looked at my fingers before.”

Gemma gave a little nod, a new ripple of arousal working through her body. She wanted whatever they wanted, and would give it happily. “Can I?”

“Get on your hands and knees so Eve can get you ready while you do.” Villanelle took a pleasure that Gemma knew she would never understand in having her suck her strap. Maybe it was a power thing. Maybe she liked the way it looked. Maybe it was some sort of gender identity thing - Gemma neither asked nor assumed, simply accepting it for whatever it was to her. She didn’t need to know why because she loved the way it felt, and wanted nothing more than to taste Eve on her.

She shifted as Eve withdrew her finger to let her reposition, settling on to her hands and knees as instructed. This time, when Eve pushed her finger in, she wasn’t nearly so gentle, and Gemma gasped. She felt a second beginning to stroke its way in, and it took all her effort not to focus on it, on the feeling of being stretched, of being prepared for the fucking of a lifetime — not that she had to worry about where her focus lay. Villanelle ensured that by tangling her fingers into Gemma’s hair, guiding her head to the still slick dildo, pressing the tip to her lips. Gemma’s eyes rolled shut, tongue circling it, starving for the tang of Eve’s come.

“Good girl.” Villanelle encouraged, pressing up slightly. The praise sent another tingle down her spine.

With a bit of gentle pressure to the back of her head, Gemma was urged to open wider, a few inches of the toy burying itself in her mouth. At the same time, Eve worked another finger in. It wasn’t long before a pattern began to show itself; she would take the cock deeper into her mouth, and Eve would press her harder from behind, stretching her. She was only vaguely aware of the way she was whining, pushing back into Eve’s fingers, wanting more, always wanting more.

“Greedy slut.” Eve teased, bringing her other hand down on one of her cheeks, squeezing roughly as she thrust her fingers, teasing a third. Gemma moaned, shamed and excited by the treatment, mind simultaneously racing and completely without thought save for the feeling of Eve’s fingers and the way Villanelle gripped her by the hair to thrust into her mouth. She fought to suppress the reflex to gag, swallowing around it instead.

“So greedy.” Villanelle agreed, bringing her other hand down to unhook her teddy from where it was fastened in the back. Gemma shrugged out of it, and pressed towards the hand when it trailed around her front to squeeze one of her breasts. Her eyes were beginning to water and she could barely breathe, but she didn’t care, desperate to please them, desperate to have them on her, around her, inside her.

“Are you ready, Gemma?” Eve asked - when had she pushed in the third? She could feel a third but was already so blissed-out that she didn’t notice it going in. Her head was pulled up and off so she could answer, but all she could manage was a shaky nod, pushing back against her fingers.

“Ah ah, she asked you a question. Use your words.” Villanelle purred, letting her hair go to cup her cheek, thumb stroking over her lips.

“I’m ready - please!” Gemma whimpered, looking between them.

“Pleeeease what?” Villanelle teased, moving from in front of her.

“Fuck me! Please fuck me!” Gemma pleaded, letting her front drop to the bed, ass up. She didn’t care how she looked or sounded as long as they gave her everything she wanted, and as long as she was what they wanted.

“Yes ma’am.” Villanelle giggled - _actually_ giggled, the little devil. “Who do you want where?”

“I don’t care!”

“Well, we could always flip a coin.” Eve’s tone was dry even as she continued to pump her fingers.

“Eve, you’re not getting the butt. You’re always mean when you’re on top and I don’t want you to hurt her.” Villanelle decided for them - it made Eve laugh, knowing it to be true. If Gemma was less brain-dead with arousal she would agree, not ready for the sort of pummeling that Eve would give her. As it were, though, she could only think of the way it would feel when they were finally inside.

“Fine - come here, baby.” Eve withdrew her fingers, laying herself out on her back.

Gemma lifted back up, shaky, taking Eve’s hand as she offered it and straddling her hips. She didn’t need to make any effort to position herself, not with Villanelle’s type A personality in full effect every time they fucked. Her legs were shifted, spread, moved until she was in perfect position to take them both. Eve kept hold of her hand as Villanelle took hold of her cock and pushed it into her neglected pussy, making her take the entire length all at once. Gemma almost couldn’t handle it, overwhelmed by the sudden fullness - the toy was _not_ diminutive, longer and thicker than the one Villanelle wore.

“Oh my god,” Gemma whispered. Eve wiped the lube off of her hands on the bedsheets, then using it to guide one of her breasts to her mouth, latching on to her nipple. Eve had always loved her breasts, more so than Villanelle. She had once explained that it was because her own were small and “unimpressive” - a sentiment that had practically forced both Gemma and Villanelle to spend the next hour showing her how appreciative they were of hers. Every part of Eve was magnificent. Every curl, every new wrinkle, every bit of her.

Eve did not move her hips yet, letting her adjust - or maybe just waiting for Villanelle, who was taking great care to lubricate properly before attempting to push in. At the press of the tip, Gemma gave a little whine of anticipation. She had no idea how it would feel to be filled on both sides, to be truly sandwiched between them in such a intimate and dirty way. Her eyes slipped shut, focusing on relaxing at the first real intrusion. Eve had done an admirable job of preparing her, but there was no real comparison when it came to fingers versus the much less pliable and forgiving nature of a dildo.

“You’re doing good baby. Tell me if you want me to stop.” Villanelle mumbled as she worked her way in past the tight ring of muscle - Gemma’s breaths were heavy in anticipation of the stretch, and when it came, she groaned, head dropping down to rest in the halo of Eve’s hair. She knew she was smothering Eve with her tits, but no complaints came from beneath her. Eve simply continued to lavish attention there. Villanelle stroked a hand up and down her back as she fully sheathed herself, hips coming to rest against her ass.

The feeling of fullness was unfathomable, remarkable, and wholly _new_. They were hitting spots inside of her that she didn’t know existed, every shift of their hips making her cry out. She wanted to sob, overwhelmed, ready to come the second they really started to move. Between Eve’s mouth on her, the lengths hilted in her, and the way that Villanelle bent forward to place a line of kisses along her back, she could barely take it. She was surrounded by their love, their attention, and she had never felt so satisfied even without the additional orgasms she knew would follow.

She bit her lip as Eve pulled away from her breast just long enough to check in; “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Gemma said, voice breathy. She was lightheaded with sensation, trying very hard to hold herself up enough to avoid actually suffocating the woman beneath her. “Please - you can move.”

Villanelle did not need to be told more than once, pulling out a few inches before pushing back in. Gemma’s moan was absolutely pornographic, hiking up an octave when Eve followed suit. The way they pressed against her walls, sliding against her inside, massaging her in such an obscene way that she would dream about it for years to come when they were away. It was vulgar, _she_ felt vulgar, and sexy, and wanted in such a primal way that she didn’t care how it came across.

They had barely begun to move when another orgasm struck her so hard that she went boneless for a moment. The only saving grace for Eve was that Villanelle chose that moment to wrap an arm around her waist to prop her up so she didn’t collapse entirely. She had no time to recover - they fucked her through it, picking up the pace, launching her into another. The next wave was what set her to tears, so thoroughly overloaded that she couldn’t function. She couldn’t catch her breath. Her vision blurred - was she going to pass out?

They persisted, the push and pull and thrust becoming the sole purpose of her being.

She was theirs, consumed by them, made whole and broken all at once -

her vision darkened

her eyes rolled back

she was only vaguely aware of words being spoken as the world blinked out of existence.

—

When her eyes opened again, she felt… empty, but still surrounded.

There was a blanket covering her, and she was reclined against something, but sitting up. Something was pressed to her lips, and she felt a wetness… She let her tongue loll out to taste it, whatever it was. Water. It was water. As the world went back into focus, she looked around in confusion.

“Gemma? Oh my god, are you okay? Take a drink, please!” Eve’s voice was the first she heard. She smiled, doing as instructed, taking a long drink from the glass Eve held to her lips.

“How do you feel? Are you dizzy?” Villanelle’s voice, now, from behind her. She was being held by her, back against her chest. She was so warm.

“I feel good…” Gemma told them. It took her a moment to realize the source of their concern. “Oh, god. I passed out, didn’t I?”

“Yes!” Both exclaimed, offended by her lack of worry.

They were more offended when she began to giggle.

“Welcome home?”


End file.
